Blind: The Beginning
by Lily-Rose Morgan
Summary: Prequel to Blind. This story is about how the 17-year-old Olivia, who is dealing with drugs and alcohol and with her now broken family, meets the man who will change her life forever.


_**Hi guys! So this story is a prequel from my other story Blind, which in hold now. I'm trying to write the next chapters and it's taking a while. But I really wanted to update this story for a while now. This first chapter is inspired on Klaus and Caroline first scene together. Hope you like it and tell if you want me to continue the story.**_

_**PS: English is not my native language, so please if there's any mistake let me now :)**_

************Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, except for Olivia, Ethan and Macy. Though I wish I own Klaus so I would make him lay in my bed and say to me sweetheart with that sexy british accent all the time.**************

* * *

><p><em>September 28th, 2007<em>

**Klaus' POV**

I was finishing to drink the blood of the already death girl. How I loved to kill girls when they got out the nightclub, all drunk, heading to nowhere. I dropped the girl on the floor and started to walk away but before I got into my car I saw a girl that was smoking marijuana and that wasn't the only reason why I didn't get into the car. The girl was extremely beautiful, she looked young and was crying but she smelled so good. I need to drink from that blood. I decided to come closer to her.

"Hi, love. What are you smoking?" I said though I knew what it was.

"I won't give anything to you. Now go away." She said, coldly.

"Hey, I was just trying to have a chat." But she stood up and looked at me with the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They were green, the prettiest one.

"Listen to me, british. You better go away or I'm going to punch on your pretty face." She said furious. What drugs can do to kids. She started to walk away. She was walking in a very odd way and of course than within seconds she fell. I didn't know why but I had the rush to go and help her. And that's what I did.

"Hey, are you ok, love?" She was crying.

"Why you kept calling me with that names like I'm your girlfriend or something like that?" She said sobbing. I smiled.

"Would you like to tell me why are you crying?"

"I don't want to bore you. You might have better things to do." She said, stretching her legs and resting her head against the wall.

"Don't worry. I have all the time of the world." I said sitting next to her. There were some minutes of silence. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-three." Lie.

"Again, how old are you?"

"Ok, ok. Seventeen." She was looking to the tress that where on the other block. "Today it's my birthday, actually."

"Happy birthday, then." I sighed. "I love birthdays." I said. "Why aren't you celebrating with your family?"

"Because my life's a mess. My mom is dead because my father killed her, he's now in jail and my brother is a stupid ex-alcoholic… or he still is, I don't know. I just hate my life and hate birthdays." She sighed. "I'm dying, actually, you know. I've been doing drugs and drinking a lot like for one or two months now. I wish there was an easy way to dye but I just can't kill myself. I'm not brave enough to do it."

"I can make you die… if that's what you want." When I said that I was offering the girl to kill her myself. This was wrong. I should have killed this girl five minutes ago, but no, I was offering her the change to die.

"If you really believe your existence has no meaning… I've actually thought about myself once or twice in my life. But I'll let you in on a little secret." She was still looking at the trees but I know she was listening carefully what I was saying. "There is a whole world out there waiting for you, great cities and art and music. Genuine beauty. And you can have all of it. You can have a thousand more birthdays. You're young, love. You're still on time to correct your mistake. And if you let me, I can get you out of this mess you are in… but if you don't, I can make you die... All you have to do is ask."

I didn't know why I was telling this to this girl I'd just met but there was a big connection that I was feeling with her. It was so strong.

"I don't want to die." She said, still sobbing.

I stood up and reached a hand to her for help her to stand up.

"Welcome to your new life." And she surprised me with a hug.

"Thank you." I put my arms around her without knowing why. "All the people I know have already given up on me… but you… came from nowhere and told me that there's still a chance for me to live." She looked up at me. "You saved from this hell." I was shocked. I helped this girl. What was going on with me?

Oh, wait. Her hair was a mess so I put some of her long brown locks besides her left ear. I couldn't believe it. It was her. Agneis. The only girl I loved for a thousand years. She was back. That was why a felt that very strong connection with her.

"What did you say your name was, sweetheart?"

"I didn't." She said, getting out of the hug. "I'm Olivia."

"Olivia…" I said staring at her.

"You are…" She said, getting me out of my thoughts.

"Niklaus. But you can call me Klaus."

"What kind of name is that?" She said laughing.

"A name?" I said smiling like it was obvious. Suddenly, I started to see her face change to a pale colour. In seconds, she fell and I took her quickly in my arms.

"I'm not feeling good." She said with a tired voice.

"Olivia, listen to me. I'm don't know where your house is but I'm going to take you to my hotel, all right?" She just nodded. I put her in my arms and walked to my car but when I reached there she was already asleep.

I started to drive to the hotel.

So, if Agneis' doppelganger was alive, so was Tatia's one. The thing was: where she was. I didn't think she might be that far. Anyway, I needed to keep this girl with me so when the sacrifice happened, she would be far away from saving the other doppelganger.

I'm sorry mother, but destiny has other thing in mind for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :D<strong>

**xx**


End file.
